


Wash Away

by costumejail



Series: general prompt fills [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: (all sfw), Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, One Shot, Showers, its not mentioned but kobra is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Person A drying off Person B after they’ve had a shower or come in from the rain + KobraCola
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Series: general prompt fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905820
Comments: 23
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt twice so I wrote it from each character's POV. Thanks to anon and [@hotelmirrorz](hotelmirrorz.tumblr.com) for requesting this!

Cherri Cola turned the shower spray off, wincing as he had to stretch his arm out to do it. Behind him, the Kobra Kid sighed audibly and Cherri closed his eyes. 

“Don’t do that. I’m fine.”

“My ass,” retorted Kobra. He stepped out of the shower and towelled off so fast Cherri was surprised he didn’t get a friction burn, then extended a hand toward his boyfriend. “C’mon.”

Cherri took Kobra’s hand and carefully left the shower, making sure not to slip on the slick tile. He reached for the towel that was placed on the counter, but a bolt of white-hot pain landed through his side and he gasped, clutching at his ribs. Instantly, Kobra had his arms around Cherri, avoiding the worst of the bruising that decorated his torso as he kept him from falling to the ground. 

“Cherri. Let me help.” 

Not like he had much choice, Cherri nodded. He leaned against Kobra’s side while he grabbed the towel and roughly dried Cherri’s hair. 

“Ever gonna tell me what happened?”

Cherri shook his head, he could do that much without aggravating his injuries. Another sigh slipped through Kobra’s lips and Cherri rolled his eyes. 

“It wasn’t anything big. A misunderstanding. You can’t fight my battles for me and this wasn’t even one of those. Just- Can we just go to bed?”

Kobra’s face was blank, but for once actually unreadable. 

“We can do that.”

Obviously trying to be gentle, Kobra towelled Cherri off. He rubbed the towel over Cherri’s shoulders, chest, back, and so softly over his torso. It wasn’t quite light enough to not send Cherri into a gasping fit at the deepest bruising, but he appreciated the gesture. Kobra dropped to his knees to dry Cherri’s legs, then just wrapped his arms around Cherri’s waist and pressed his forehead against Cherri’s stomach. 

“I was worried. I always am.”

“Hey,” Cherri rested a hand on Kobra’s head. “I’m like a cockroach. No gettin’ rid of me.”

“Yeah,” Kobra stood and captured Cherri’s lips in one perfect kiss. “Let’s go to bed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kobra POV of Chapter 1

As soon as the last of the dirt had been rinsed off of Cherri Cola, he turned away from the Kobra Kid and cut the water off. Whatever he’d been up to that night had left dark bruises flowering over Cherri’s torso, and Kobra would have bet anything those bruises were the cause of Cherri’s full-body flinch when he turned the shower off. Kobra suppressed a sigh. Or thought he did. 

Evidently Cherri heard, because without even turning around he said, “Don’t do that. I’m fine.”

“My ass,” Kobra shook his head and got out of the shower. While he quickly dried off, he reflected that it was really no use arguing with Cola with he got like this. Besides the fact that he didn't like arguing with anyone. “C’mon.” He extended a hand to Cherri, hoping he’d at least accept the help rather than overexert himself and end up hurt worse somehow. 

Cherri accepted his hand and stepped out of the shower. Kobra watched how his muscles shifted when he moved and categorized every way it was different than when he wasn’t injured. Cherri reached for the towel on the counter but barely lifted his arm before he dropped it, clutching his side and wheezing. Kobra moved without thinking, supporting his boyfriend as best he could without touching the angry bruises decorating his body. 

“Cherri. Let me help,” insisted Kobra. 

The fight seemed to go out of Cherri, he slumped into Kobra’s arms, making it easy for Kobra to grab the towel and rub it over Cherri’s head. While he worked, Kobra couldn’t help but ask, “Ever gonna tell me what happened?”

Unsurprisingly, Cherri shook his head and Kobra rolled his eyes with a sigh. Cherri rolled his eyes too when he replied.

“It wasn’t anything big. A misunderstanding. You can’t fight my battles for me and this wasn’t even one of those. Just- Can we just go to bed?”

“We can do that.”

Cherri looked tired. All Kobra wanted to do was wrap him up in his arms and protect him from everything that tried, and succeeded in hurting him. But he couldn’t do that. What he could do right then was take the towel and ever so gently rub it over Cherri’s skin. He tried to be gentle but didn’t miss the way Cherri tensed while Kobra was drying the purple skin of his torso. At least nothing was broken, otherwise Cherri would be doing a lot more than just wincing. 

When the top half of Cherri’s body was dry, Kobra knelt to towel his legs off. Cherri stayed still and silent. Kobra ached, just wanting his boyfriend to understand that he didn’t need to suffer in silence all the time. He couldn’t help himself and he wrapped his arms around Cherri's waist, tucking his forehead to his stomach. 

Kobra took a deep breath before whispering, “I was worried. I always am.”

“Hey, I’m like a cockroach. No gettin’ rid of me.” Cherri tried for a joke as he brushed through Kobra’s hair with one hand. 

Nothing about the situation was funny, still Kobra let Cherri lighten the mood somewhat, they could always talk later. For now, Kobra stood. 

“Yeah.” For now Kobra kissed Cherri once. For now he laced their fingers together and squeezed. “Let’s go to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or come talk to me on [tumblr!](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com)


End file.
